24fandomcom-20200223-history
Benjamin Bratt
San Francisco, California, USA |role = Steve Navarro }} :"I know that's Kiefer Sutherland, but that's Jack Bauer. That's James Bond meets The Terminator, that's the guy that's indestructible." :— Benjamin Bratt describing the show's main protagonist Benjamin George Bratt is an American film and television actor who played CIA Station Chief Steve Navarro in 24: Live Another Day. Biography and career Benjamin Bratt was born in San Francisco, California to Eldy, a nurse, and Peter Bratt, Sr., a sheet metal worker. He is indigenous Peruvian on his mother's side and of German, English, and Austrian descent on his father's side. His mother was a Native American activist, who took Bratt and his four siblings to the 1970 Alcatraz protest. Bratt attended Lowell High School in San Francisco, and earned a B.F.A. at the University of California, Santa Barbara, where he was a member of the Lambda Chi Alpha fraternity. Partway through a M.F.A. program at the American Conservatory Theater, he left to star in the television pilot Juarez, his first acting role. Bratt's breakout role came in 1993 with the Peter Lenkov-penned Demolition Man, starring Sylvester Stallone and Wesley Snipes, as well as Bob Gunton. Following this, Bratt worked steadily through the 1990s, starring in films such as Clear and Present Danger (with Joaquim de Almeida, Patrick Bauchau, Raymond Cruz, Reed Diamond, Jaime Gomez, Kamala Lopez-Dawson, and Harris Yulin), The River Wild (with Glenn Morshower), Follow Me Home (with Jesse Borrego and John Allen Nelson), Red Planet, Miss Congeniality, and Traffic (with Michael O'Neill, Mike Siegel, and Rena Sofer). Bratt is perhaps best known for his role as Detective Rey Curtis in Law and Order, starring in the series from 1995 to 1999 and reprising the role in 2009. Bratt also played the character in three episodes of Homicide: Life on the Street. Michael Chernuchin was a regular writer on the series. During Bratt's tenure in the show, he shared the screen with numerous actors that later appeared in 24 also. Some of them were Kirk Acevedo, Karina Arroyave, Reiko Aylesworth, Jude Ciccolella, Janeane Garofalo, Maximiliano Hernandez, Frank John Hughes, Zeljko Ivanek, Domenick Lombardozzi, Kate Mara, Leighton Meester, Kim Raver, and Tamara Tunie, among many others. Since Law and Order, Bratt has headlined a number of television series. From 2005 to 2006, he starred as Jim Tisnewski in the Pentagon drama E-Ring, opposite Dennis Hopper as Colonel Eli McNulty. Sarah Clarke appeared as his character's wife in the unaired pilot. The series featured guest spots by dozens of 24 actors, including Maurice Compte, Alan Dale, Bob Gunton, Henri Lubatti, Hrach Titizian, Ned Vaughn, and Annie Wersching. From 2008 to 2009, Bratt starred as William Banks in The Cleaner, also featuring Sarah Clarke, Michael Cudlitz, Mia Kirshner, Kari Matchett, Dean Norris, Amy Price-Francis, and Paul Schulze, among others. From 2011 to 2013, Bratt starred in the Grey's Anatomy spinoff Private Practice. Aside of TV shows, Bratt has acted in numerous films. Some of his roles include Catwoman (2004, with Michael Massee and Peter Wingfield), The Great Raid (2005, with Clayne Crawford, Max Martini, and Logan Marshall-Green), Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009), Snitch (2013, with Rafi Gavron), and Despicable Me 2 (2013). From 1998 to 2001, Bratt dated actress Julia Roberts, who was previously engaged to Kiefer Sutherland. On April 13, 2002, Bratt married actress and model Talisa Soto, whom he had met during the casting process for 1993's Blood In Blood Out, starring Michael Bofshever, Raymond Cruz, and David Labiosa. They have a daughter, Sophia Rosalinda (b. 2002) and a son, Mateo Bravery (b. 2005). ''24'' credits *''Live Another Day'' (all episodes except and ) ''24''-related appearances *"Jack Is Back" Selected filmography * Coco (2017) * Doctor Strange (2016) * Ride Along 2 (2016) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * The Lesser Blessed (2012) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) * Love in the Time of Cholera (2007) * Thumbsucker (2005) * Catwoman (2004) * The Woodsman (2004) * Abandon (2002) * Piñero (2001) * Traffic (2000) * Miss Congeniality (2000) * Red Planet (2000) * The Next Best Thing (2000) * Follow Me Home (1996) * The River Wild (1994) * Clear and Present Danger (1994) * Demolition Man (1993) * One Good Cop (1991) * Bright Angel (1990) * Lovers, Partners & Spies (1988) Television appearances * Star (2016-2018) * Modern Family (2010-2017) * Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles (2015) * Private Practice (2011-2013) * Law & Order (1995-2009) * Freedom Riders (2009) * The Cleaner (2008-2009) * The Andromeda Strain (2008) * E-Ring (2005-2006) * Fraiser (2003) * Homicide: Life on the Street (1996-1999) * Nasty Boys (1989-1990) * Knightwatch (1988-1989) External links * * * Category:Actors Category:Live Another Day actors Category:Main stars